Mook Lee
Mook Lee (Kor: 이묵')' is a student at Reincarnation High. Unlike most students, he lives in Teacher's Dorm with History Teacher. He died from getting slammed by a large boulder. Appearance In his humanoid form, he is thin with pale skin. He also has big blue eyes, light blue hair, and blue horns. In his sea serpent form, he has a large, long body with feathered wings and a long tail. He has dark blue talons and cream-colored belly. His face is very long and slender with a snout and nose similar to that of a dog and long light blue fur. On the side of his face are fin-like protrusions and dog-like ears beneath dark blue antlers. Personality He is generally calm and quiet towards his classmates, but it is shown that he commonly speaks up when students are acting troublesome. He is helpful towards other students, as shown when he delivered Gunn's letter to Aru after it landed on his desk, even though he didn't have to. He is also calm and collected as shown during his act of courage as he led his classmates to safety during the first Infernal Spirit encounter. He is generally cold towards people he is unacquainted with, he gradually becomes warmer over time, although he still retains a somewhat aloof characteristic towards them. History The first memories he recovers as a result of eating the triple memory capsule were from his childhood years. One day at the beach, while playing with the village children, a wolf attempted to attack them. In an act of defense, electricity shot out of Mook's hands and electrocuted the wolf. From then on, all of the villagers came to admire and ask Mook for favors, which he gladly complied to. At the end of the day, Mook returned home. His mother was shocked to see his face all scraped and reminded him that he would never become a dragon if he kept getting hurt. She also told him that he was also their familiy's last hope of becoming a dragon and achieving Nirvana. A few years passed and a storm struck the village. The storm caused a huge tsunami that swept away many villagers away. Even though his mother refused, Mook was determined to save them all. Although they were terrified of them, he saved as many villagers (shown) as he could. One villager, Seonu, recognized Mook. Unfortunately, the nearby villagers witnessed his death when a boulder pinned him against the ground. Plot Relationships Although being the class president and overall somewhat respected among the students, Mook did not nor did he seem much interested in making friends in the first couple of episodes. Only as his relationship develops with Aru Kim does he start to open up and socialize with her friends as well. Aru Kim At the start of the series, his feelings for Aru are not very prevalent. In fact, he acts a bit coldly to her, even stepping under a string they were untying for their ethics assignment, stating that it was, "in his way." However, his feelings shone through more and more as the series progressed, with scenes showing that he genuinely cared about Aru, such as moving a branch to cover her from the rain, or him leaving special gifts as her "secret buddy." Even going so far as to get jealous over her. Although he doesn't show it, his ways of coping make it obvious. (such as: cleaning, acting especially cold, etc.) He confesses his feelings to her, and soon after, they start going out. However, they are separated into Nirvana and Reincarnation classes and don't get to see each other as often from then on For the final Reincarnation Test, they are paired together, along with the gang. (Sehui, Sua, Mari, and Gunn,) During the test, he takes Aru's ampule (though it is later revealed that it was all in an effort to save her) and a rift forms between the two. However, when Aru overhears that Mook was considering giving up Nirvana to be with her, she encouraged him to follow his dreams. The two both missed each other during their time apart. When they were reunited, it is revealed that it was Mook who kissed Aru's hand during the Red Eclipse Festival. History Teacher Throughout the series, the relationship between Mook and the History teacher progresses. He cooked and cleaned for the two of them, and even lived with him in the teacher's dormitory. At the end of their first year, the History Teacher revealed that his 50 year sentence was over, meaning he would be leaving the school. Mook is taken aback and hurt that the teacher didn't let him know sooner, stating that the History Teacher had been like a father figure to him. Gang Ho Originally, Gang Ho and Mook did not get along, considering, as Gang Ho stated, that "Tigers and Dragons don't get along." Gang Ho became suspicious of Mook after overhearing Dicarius and History Teacher talking about Mook being the sea serpent from the garden. He immediately sees Mook as a threat after regaining his memories of how his village and the sea serpents were constantly fighting, however, and becomes determined to make him jealous by flirting with Aru Kim. However, after hanging out with Mook for a while and seeing that Mook had no idea about Dante being an evil sea serpent, Gang Ho realizes he was wrong about Mook, and the two become friends. Gang Ho even helped Mook to muster up the courage to ask Aru to dance, and confess. Skills and Abilities Sea Serpent Physiology: In his sea serpent form, he can fly, create a shadow figure of himself, easily lift an adult human, and form a constricting coil around enemies. Electricity Manipulation: Being one of the few students who has special abilities, his powers enable him to: stun his opponents, lift objects, summon electricity, track people, break electronics, and increase his speed; however, his powers are also somewhat of a hindrance. Because of them, he is more prone to electrocution and lightning strikes. Super Strength: This side effect is caused by his powers, letting him lift heavier objects with ease in his humanoid form. Trivia *His Korean name, 이묵, is a wordplay for "이무기" (imugi) which translates to sea serpent in English version. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students